Life and Times at Hogwarts
by Kryrain
Summary: Elizabeth a girl in her fourth year with her older brother in his seventh has to learn if love is worth fighting for while dealing with some personal tragedies along the way. Will she ever be able to tell George how she feels?
1. Arriving at Hogwarts

_**Hey everyone! Just a note about this story. There is no evil Lord Voldemort. I decided that the Harry Potter world needed a story where there wasn't so much destruction and violence. **_

_**Summary:**_

_**Elizabeth a girl in her fourth year with her older brother in his seventh has to learn if love is worth fighting for while dealing with some personal tragedies along the way. Will she ever be able to tell George how she feels or will his friendship with her brother prevent that? **_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own the Characters or setting from Harry Potter. I only own my characters and the plot line that I am using to play with them. **_

_**Have fun reading! Now on with the story! **_

I awoke to my alarm clock blaring telling me it was time to get up and get ready for the trip to school. Today was my first day of fourth year at Hogwarts and my big brothers final year. I quickly got out of bed and walked across the room to my stereo and turned it on. I liked music in the mornings to get me going. I quickly walked into the bathroom and took my shower. After I got out I blow dried my hair into wavy curls that fell around my face. I had naturally auburn hair and I loved it. Then I put on some light make-up. I didn't need much. Knock on wood but so far I had never had a blemish in my life. After I was done with that I dressed for the train ride. I had on a pair of black jeans, a black tank top, and a black, grey, and white plaid shirt. I finished my look with black boots and a small black purse.

"Elizabeth, Mom says hurry the Weasley's just got here." I heard Jason call up the stairs. Quickly I grabbed the rest of my things and headed down the stairs. My heart quickened a little when I saw him. George Weasley. I had formed a crush on him from Year one to now. He and his twin were best friends with my brother though so I never had a chance. Jason would kill me and George if he ever found out that I even thought of George that way. When I finally entered the room I saw the whole Weasley clan. Including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and all seven of their children.

"Ah Liz you look amazing as always." Mrs. Weasley said as she saw me.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." I said with a smile.

"Please call me Molly." She said to me once more. She always insisted that I did but around my parents I wasn't comfortable calling an adult by their first name. I turned and looked at Charlie. He was the oldest of the Weasley children.

"Hey little sis." He said opening his arms and I quickly ran at him and let him pull me into a hug. "Long time no see." I nodded. I hadn't seen Charlie in over a year. "You look all grown up. Your going to have the guys all over you this year."

"Oh no she wont." Jason spoke up looking at me. "Or maybe she will."

"Don't worry Jason." I said smiling. "I promise to be careful."

"Oh I'll still worry." He said pulling me from Charlie and hugging me. I heard a slight fumbling from where our fireplace was and turned to see Harry and Hermione get out. I smiled and ran over to them at the same time Ron did. The four of us were inseparable.

"Harry, Hermione." I said with a smile I was glad to see them. All of us in the room either were or are Gryffindor's at Hogwarts.

"Well now that everyone is here we should get going." My mom called and we all piled into my families two mini vans. Somehow I had ended up between the twins.

"So Liz now that your brother realizes you are old enough to date anyone you have on mind?" Fred asked and I just looked at him.

"I don't know Fred." I said looking at him and George wondering what they were up to.

"Well you do know anyone that hurts you." Fred started.

"Has to go through Fred and me, along with Jason." George finished.

"Thanks guys." I said looking at them and smiling. Little did they know that I wouldn't want anyone for a while because I still wanted George. When we finally arrived on the Hogwarts express platform there was a lot of hugging and saying goodbye to the parents before boarding the train. Quickly we began settling into our own places. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and I in one corridor together.

"So still crushing on you-know-who?" Ginny asked as she sat by Harry. They had been dating for a couple of months now. Along with Hermione and Ron. I always felt like the fifth wheel.

"Kind of." I said and she started smiling.

"Come on tell us who it is." Ron said upset that they were kept out of the loop. But I knew the more people who knew the more it could slip to George or worse yet Jason.

"I don't know." I said looking at them they were my best friends they had never let anything slip before.

"Oh just tell them Liz." Ginny said. Then she looked at them. "You have to swear not to tell anyone." She said seriously and they all nodded their heads. "You also cant freak out."

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked with a smile. He knew I could never like that spoiled brat. Plus I think Malfoy swung for the other team. Something about the way he looked at Harry.

"Just tell us." Ron said and I sighed and got ready to tell them.

"Hey Liz." Jason said as he walked into the room and I realized he had just saved me from telling them right now.

"What's up bro?" I asked looking at him.

"Seamus just asked if he could ask you out. What should I say?" I looked up at him in shock. "Hey guys have asked before. I just said no till now." Then he looked at his girlfriend Angelika that was standing beside him.

"He tried. I wouldn't let him." She said with a smug look on her face. I thought about it for a minute.

"Tell him to give me time to settle into school before he asked I'll have an answer then." Angelika nodded and led Jason out of the room.

"Is it Seamus you like?" Hermione asked and I shook my head.

"Its George." I looked at the faces around me. Hermione looked like she already knew and the boys looked down right shocked.

"As in George Weasley? As in my brother?" Ron asked and I nodded my head.

"How long?" Harry asked.

"Since year one." With that news the boys looked even more shocked.

"You cant tell anyone. Jason would kill me." I said looking at everyone who nodded their heads.

"So George…" Ron started.

"My ears are burning are you talking about me?" George asked walking into the corridor with Fred.

"Yes." Ron said and I just looked at him. "I was about to tell them about the gnome you gave one of your candies too."

"Ah yes that was amazing." George said with a smile.

"So Liz Seamus is running around telling people he is going to ask you out in a week and your brother oked it." Fred said looking at me and I smiled.

"Well then guess he is. Jason did ask me if I wanted Seamus to ask me out." I said not looking at George.

"Well little miss looks like you're a hot commodity already." George said "also looks like we're going to have to go threaten him now."

"DON'T YOU DARE GEORGE!" I yelled looking at him.

"I was kidding." He said holding up his hands in surrender.

"We wouldn't do that till you say yes to the bloke." Fred said grabbing George and both of them heading out of the room.

"We have ten minutes till we get there. We should go change." Ginny said getting up and Hermione and I nodded following suit. Quickly we entered a empty corridor and changed. "You know I think George likes you too." Ginny said and I just stared at her. Now way was that true.

"I agree, the way he looks at you just something about it says he likes you too." Hermione said as we walked into the hall to go back to the boys.

"I think your both nuts." I said looking at them and entering the corridor with the boys in it. Soon the train was coming to a stop and we were exiting it and heading up to the school in carriages. Once there we took our seats at the Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting of the first years.

_**Just a little introduction into the story and the characters. I haven't decided how she is going to handle the Seamus invitation when it comes around. Really Liz will make up her mind then I am sure. Next up Dumbledore has some interesting news for the students and the first day of school. There will be some time jumping in the beginning but only because there is nothing happening really until the second week of school. Please bear with me this story is a work in progress. Anyways Read and Review. I accept any constructive criticism that anyone may have.**_


	2. Mixed Signals

_**Hey everybody here's chapter two! Just couldn't stop writing once I started. **_

_**For disclaimer's see chapter 1.**_

"Good evening students and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said after the sorting was done. "This year is going to be a exceptionally brilliant year. We have exchange students staying with us from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang for a month each. Starting next month with 5 from Durmstrang, They will be here two months and I expect you to be nice to one another. Now also we will be having a ball for the week that both schools students will be here. This ball is open to fourth years and up. Also please give the head of your house your permission form to go to Hogsmeade on the weekends. Well that's all I have to say so enjoy your feast." As soon as he said enjoy the food started piling onto the serving trays in front of us.

"So Liz reckon Seamus will be your date to the dance?" Harry asked looking at Seamus who hadn't stopped staring since we got into the great hall.

"Probably not." I said taking a quick look at George who was joking around with Jason and Fred.

"You should tell him." Ron said looking at me.

"What?" I said thinking he had lost his mind.

"Ron's right." Harry said looking at me. "If there was a girl that liked me I would want to know."

"What about Jason?" I said looking at them. They both looked away. I knew they wouldn't have an answer for that.

"Jason will understand." Hermione said.

"Or you could go to him first. Explain it to him." Ginny said watching her brothers and Jason. "Who knows he might be ok with it."

"I know Jason he won't be ok with it." I said with a sigh as I got up and headed to the Gryffindor common room. Once inside I sat in a chair by the bookshelves and pulled out a book at random to read. Earthly witches by Jane Monroe. I started reading the book when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Jason.

"Hey little sis." Jason said looking at me.

"Hey." I said putting my book down after marking my spot.

"Is there something up?" He asked. I shook my head. "Are you sure? You only read during a party when your upset." I decided I would tell him half of the story.

"It's just well I do like someone Jason but I don't think he likes me." I made sure not to look at George when I said this.

"If he doesn't like you little sister then he is an idiot." Jason said looking at me.

"Jason…" I started.

"Hey Jason come here." George yelled and I looked at him then. He was smiling and dancing around with a group of girls around him. I felt a slight pull of jealousy.

"What were you saying Liz?" Jason asked and I shook my head. I had lost the courage to tell him.

"Go talk to George. I am fine." I said with a smile and he smiled back and got up and headed to George where they started talking about something really animated. I quickly went upstairs and started putting everything away. I placed three pictures on my bedside table. One of my parents. One of all of us kids, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, me, my brother, Harry, and Hermione. The last one Mrs. Weasley had taken of me and George. George had his arm around me and was smiling for the camera and I had my arms around his waist looking up at him and smiling. I remember that day. It was just this summer. Everyone had gone to the Quidditch world cup and this picture was taken right before we ate lunch. Mrs. Weasley had said something about acting like we liked each other for the picture and this is how it came out. I had asked for this picture and Mrs. Weasley gave it to me and while she didn't say anything I think she knew that I liked George.

"Hey." Hermione said as she and the rest of the girls walked into the room.

"Hey." I said back putting the picture down and looking at her.

"Nice picture." She said and I looked back at it and saw it do something i had never seen it do before. The George picture looked back down at me when my self in the picture looked at the camera. I knew that probably happened at sometime but I don't remember it.

"Thanks." I said changing into PJ's and crawling into bed. It wasn't long before I had fallen asleep. When I awoke the next morning I was the only one up so I decided to get dressed and head down to the common room. When I got there I saw something I never wanted to see again. My brother and Angelika doing a little more then snogging.

"Jason!" I said and he quickly got up. Angelika quickly straightened her clothes and Jason rushed over to me.

"Liz. I am sorry you saw that." He said and I was getting mad.

"I am too afraid to tell you who I like for fear that you'll freak out but you are the one that is practically having sex on the couch in to common room." I was pissed. I pulled back my hand to hit him but someone grabbed me from behind and moved me away from my brother.

"Come on Lizzie lets go eat." I heard a familiar voice say and I relaxed in George's arms.

"George let me go." I said and he did as I asked. Quickly I walked out of the dorms embarrassed by my brother and that George had seen me blow up.

"What's wrong little Lizzie?" George asked as we walked to the dining hall.

"He makes me so mad. Its sin for me to even have a boyfriend but he can fuck his girlfriend where anyone can walk in." I said sitting at the Gryffindor dining table.

"Wow little Lizzie I never knew you had a mouth on you." George said and I just looked at him. Suddenly his face was in front of mine and I don't know what made me do it but I kissed him. He didn't push me away at first. In fact he kissed me back. Till he seemed to realize what had happened. "Little Lizzie." He said pulling away from me and I felt my face fall. "I can't do this to Jay." George said and suddenly I was pissed again.

"See there he goes controlling everything again." I said getting up and storming out of the Great Hall.

"Lizzie." George said coming after me. I turned and looked at him for a second.

"What?" I said trying not to make a scene people were now filing into the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

"Your brother is my best friend. Your like a little sister to me." He said and I felt my heart shatter.

"Yeah well your not my big brother." I said and I watched his face fall. I started to walk away.

"Lizzie please your like family. I don't want to fight with you." I heard the hurt in his voice and knew that I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"We're fine George just give me some time. We can talk about it later. I just need to think." I said walking away from him and not looking back. I had a class to get to.

_**There it is. Lizzie put herself out there and George turned her away. Her heart is broken and she is mad at her brother and best friend. Who is she going to turn to for comfort? The next chapter is going to skip some time till their first trip to Hogsmeade. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**As always please Read and Review. How do I know if I should keep writing if you don't. **_


	3. New Arrivals

_**The disclaimers are in Chapter one! **_

_**Have fun reading! **_

It had been two weeks since I had talked to either Jason or George. Not for lack of trying on their parts I just really didn't want to talk to them. I had told Ginny and Hermione what happened and they were also mad at both boys' actions. Ginny had gotten Seamus to not ask me out right now and I don't know how that happened but I was grateful. It was the day of our first trip to Hogsmeade and Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and I had decided to go to The Three Broomsticks first for a butterbeer. When we got there we saw Fred, George, and Jason sitting at a booth together. When they spotted me they waved but I just kept walking. Till we were at a booth. Once we sat down Jason walked over.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Eventually." I said looking at my brother. I loved him dearly but he was a jerk.

"How about George?" He asked and I shook my head. "No? I don't understand what he did. He won't tell me."

"I'm sure he won't." I said picking up the extendable ear I saw coming at me. "Until you tell Jason why I am mad at you stop looking at me, stop listening in to my conversations, and don't even think about me." I said throwing the stupid thing back at him. To be honest I thought it was an incredible invention but right now it was something George made so it was stupid. "And until you can stop asking me about George don't talk to me either." I said to my brother. Just then the waitress came over with our butterbeer's and Jason went back to his table. I saw him and George fighting over in their booth and I could guess it was because George wouldn't tell him what happened.

"Liz what happened?" Harry asked and I decided Harry and Ron could know. So I quietly told them what happened. "Are you serious?" Harry asked looking over at George and Jason.

"My brother is dead." Ron said and I shook my head.

"He is family in the end Ron. I will forgive them both one day but right now I just want to be mad a little." Harry and Ron nodded and then glared over at their table and I knew Jason and George knew I had told them. After we finished our butterbeers we headed to Honeydukes Sweetshop. Once there we all go around picking out our favorite candies and go pay for them. Without them realizing it I pay of all of it so when they go to pay they are told it's already been taken care of. Of course they all look at me. "I just wanted to thank you guys for being there for me." I said with a shrug of my shoulders and they all nod. Quickly we head out of the shop and decide it's nice enough to go on a walk. As we're walking we see my brother and the twins walking into Zonko's Joke Shop. Meaning we could avoid them for a little while. After we get to a secluded part of town we stop and sit.

"So are you skipping the Quidditch game tomorrow?" Harry asked looking at me and I was confused.

"I have never missed one of your games Harry." I said with a smile.

"Yeah well being on the outs with the Captain and one of the beaters I thought that might change." Harry said looking around and everyone seemed to think what he thought.

"You're my best friend I wouldn't miss your game." Harry and everyone else smiled at this.

"Good." Harry said. "Other wise I would have had to tell you what happened play by play." I groaned a little and decided I would definitely be at that game. We all started talking about the up coming game against Slytherin and when we looked at the time it was time to head back to Hogwarts. As soon as we got back we all did our home work so that we didn't have any tomorrow. It didn't take long for me and Hermione to finish our work and help the others with theirs. Around midnight we all headed to bed no more homework left to do. The next morning I awoke to Ginny nudging me in the side.

"If you don't get up we'll be late for the game." She said and I was suddenly very awake. We were allowed to wear non uniforms to the games so I threw on a pair of Jeans and a burgundy sweater. Then I pulled on my black robes and black boots and my Gryffindor hat and scarf. I did some quick make-up and we headed out. When we got there Ron and Hermione were already saving us spots in the front row. As usual when the teams came onto the field everyone erupted in cheers. The game was going great. Gryffindor was up by twenty already. When half time came I saw George and Jason look up at me and I waved to them. They both smiled and waved back. I couldn't stay mad at them. They were everything to me. My family was my life if they were related by blood or not. When they came back for the second half everything was going great until one of the Buldgers hit George straight in the head. Not even thinking about it I rushed down and onto the field.

"Ms. Posle please get back into the stands." Professor McGonagall said and I shook my head.

"Please let me go with him. His brother has to continue the game and he'll need someone there." I said starting to cry looking at George's unconscious form. Professor McGonagall looked over to Madame Proffery who nodded.

"Ok. Go with him." I walked along side him floating stretcher as they took him to the hospital wing and Madame Proffery took care of George.

"I gave him some thing that will make him sleep a while longer but soon everything should be fine." She said looking at me. "May I ask how long you have been dating?" She asked and I just looked at her.

"We're not." I said looking at him to make sure he was asleep.

"Oh I'm sorry just the look on your face when he was hurt…" She trailed off.

"Please don't tell him about it. He doesn't know I love him." I said with my face turned from her so she wouldn't see the tears.

"I won't my dear child but maybe you should tell him." She said and I shook my head.

"Wouldn't change anything." With those words I heard her leave the room and I sat by George's bed waiting for him to wake.

"Lizzie." I heard George call a while later and I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep in the chair by his bed.

"George how do you feel?" I asked not hiding the worry in my voice.

"Fine." He said sitting up and I could tell that he was back to normal. "Who won the game?" He asked looking at the clock and I realized it was midnight.

"I don't know. I was here since you got hurt." I said looking at him.

"Oh Lizzie what am I going to do with you?" He asked and I looked at him completely confused.

"What do you mean George?" I asked.

"Your making it hard not to burst into the Common room tell your brother I fancy you and then give you another kiss." He said looking at me with such emotions I could tell he was telling the truth.

"How about we skip the rest and you just give me another kiss." I said moving closer to him.

"I can't Lizzie." He said and I just looked at him.

"George what do you want from me? You say you fancy me that you want to kiss me and yet you won't because of my brother? I don't get it." I said feeling the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Lizzie don't cry over me." He said wiping away the now falling tears. "Find yourself a great guy. One that your family will approve of." He said and I stood up looking at him.

"George. I can't talk to you for a while or see you. Please respect this. You don't have to tell my brother anything anymore but I need time." When I finished saying this I walked out of the room and to the dorms. The next two weeks went by in a blur. All I did was go to class, do homework, read, and sleep. I didn't socialize anymore with anyone. I could tell my friends and brother were worried but for some reason I couldn't just get over George. Finally I was pulled out of my room to a social event. The arrival of the Durmstrang five. The first four that walked out I didn't recognize but the last one I did. I moved away from my friends and to the front of the crowd hoping he would see me and he did. Before I knew what had happened he was in front of me picking me up in a hug.

"Krum." I said as he twirled me around.

"My Liz." He said in his accent. Krum's family had been family friends since I was born. Krum and I grew up together and besides George he was the only guy I had ever been attracted too. "How are you?" He asked and suddenly someone was by our side. I looked up to see Dumbledore.

"We have to go inside but Krum you may bring Ms. Posle if you would like." Krum nodded and grabbed my hand walking me inside with him. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face.

_**Well Viktor Krum came to Hogwarts did you expect anything different? Wonder how George will respond to the attention Liz is getting from Viktor. Wonder if Jason will be ok with it. Guess you'll just have to read to find out. **_

_**As always thanks for reading my story and please review. **_____

_**After this chapter things will start to get more to the rated M that I dubbed it so please bear with me and keep reading. **_


End file.
